


Scraps of an Empire

by TheHeartofAphrodite



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeartofAphrodite/pseuds/TheHeartofAphrodite
Summary: "—D'Ascenzo? Ah… the blood dealers. Hadn't they all died a few years ago?+ They were greedy—Margherita? No, I never heard that name on the Makai... "You, who have made me see many anguish and evil,You will give me life again,And you will raise me up again from the depths of the earth.—Salmos 71:20
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Scraps of an Empire

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading my fic. It will contain OcxCanon relationship.  
> In my AU, all the characters have already finished high school and are of legal age. This is to feel more comfortable in stronger scenes. Enjoy!

" _Dear Yolanda:_

_I received your letter. I'm more than happy about Margherita's scholarship._

_I still remember her little dirt-stained face. Is she learning Japanese? Tell her not to hesitate to consult me._

_Oh! My sons live in a distant town, but she will have all the comforts possible._

_Margherita is like a daughter to me, I will do all I can for her welfare. You have helped me a lot since the death of my wives. Please both of you think of the possibility. They will be more than grateful to have a woman at home."_

_—Karlheinz_.

She had landed at the large Tokyo airport hoping to tour the city, but her next destination awaited her as she exited the building. Whether out of anxiety or excitement, during the trip she dreamed of the beautiful Shinto temples that Japan had to offer. She wanted to tour each one, to be just another tourist taking ridiculously clichéd photos, to pose a little, but that was far from happening. No sooner had she set foot on Japanese soil than she caught sight of a sign with her name 'Margherita d'Ascenzo' held by an older man, possibly the same driver of the eccentric car behind him. She picked up her handbag along with her other bags and walked regretfully. She knew that her flight hadn't been planned with the intention of touring Tokyo, but she believed she could escape her responsibilities. In a muffled voice she said good morning to the old man, who only opened the door without saying anything. 

—Good morning, Margherita. — The Vampire King's voice came from the dark interior of the limousine, two small golden dots glittering in the early morning light that reflected in his eyes. 

Her expression changed completely. A smile spread across her face, as she strained her eyes to see in the darkness of the morning. Completely forgetting her bags, she rushed into the car with her arms outstretched, a sensual shiver running through her body as soon as she felt her breasts crush against his arm, her head resting in the crook of his neck, where the heavy masculine scent hit her full on. In one graceful movement, he stroked her back with his free hand.

—Welcome, welcome...— He gently nudged her a little to get her to let go and shook out his suit as it had become a little wrinkled. 

The two of them settled down and chatted about Rita's journey, the stops she had to make, her companions, and so on. KarlHeinz was quiet, but attentive, next to the young woman who talked non-stop. It didn't take long for the topics of conversation to die, they talked every week so she couldn't tell him many new things.

Luckily for her, the window of the limousine showed the beautiful lights of the city, which were slowly fading with the first rays of dawn. The skyscrapers of the latest technology and sober architecture were turning into modest oriental-style houses with a few elderly early risers hanging around and chatting in the street. She wondered what they would talk about, each of them had a story to tell of what seemed like an eternity of life. What passions and misfortunes would they have lived through? Would they live alone or would a family member accompany them in their final stretch? These were just some of the questions that were on his mind as she watched the humans. She sighed as her eyes caught sight of the houses beginning to drift further apart, announcing that they would soon reach the rural areas.

—Something wrong my dear? You haven't spoken for a long time, that's not very common for you.—

She laughed at KarlHeinz's comment. Anyone would be surprised to see him so carefree with a simple vampire like her, but it was already very common between the two of them. She remembered the first time she saw him, she was just a girl of no more than sixty, and he was already an attractive man who took the breath away from anyone who looked at him, and Rita was no exception. She sighed as she looked into his yellow eyes, their colour was almost the same, but the Vampire King had a lighter shade than hers.

—Hmmm…?— His sharp gaze settled on her, more specifically on the dark roots of her hair, he was always scolding her for being a bit careless _"Either you have it all copper dyed or all your natural colour. A young girl shouldn't be so lazy with her appearance"._ —What are you thinking?— He asked as he placed his hand under his chin, waiting for an answer.

— Are your sons as good looking as you?— She watched him as he let out a soft chuckle, only opening his mouth slightly, but just enough so that she could barely notice the tips of his fangs, which glistened in the light coming in from the window. She was very attentive to his movements, simple, but captivating. His eyes relaxed, and he tangled his fingers in the long white hair that contrasted with the black suit he was wearing. His gestures could make anyone fall in love. 

— We are close. Don't worry, they'll be very happy to see you.— As always he avoided her compliments. She couldn't blame him, surely he lived surrounded by vampires who were flattering him all the time to get something in their favour. Just thinking about it sent a shiver down her spine.

Silence soon returned to the limousine, but this time she wasn't as anxious as before. The little laughs they had exchanged broke the ice, the journey seemed to have both demons lost in thought. Although she knew how to handle herself in small talk, and what KarlHeinz liked to talk about, perhaps, she took it too confidently sometimes. But there was something that troubled her on this trip. She had never seen his children, and it was not as if he spoke to her about them on a regular basis. They were a complete mystery to her, she didn't know their faces, she could walk past them and not even notice that they were the bloodline of her protector. 

Still, she decided not to make an issue of it, she would surely get along with them. If she was sure of anything, it was herself. She knew she was charismatic, that with the right words anyone could like her. She remembered what her grandmother had told her when she had seen her off at the airport in Buenos Aires.

 _"Smile, listen to them carefully, and don't open your mouth to say anything stupid for anything in the world. I don't know them, don't accept anything from them without talking it over with me. I don't want anything to happen to you..."_ She thought she was exaggerating a little, but with every kilometre the car drove towards her new residence, the anxiety increased. What was her grandmother so worried about? After all, she was the one who had arranged this trip together with KarlHeinz.

Somewhere between Tokyo and her destination, she had lost the battle with Morpheus. The warm rays of the morning sun relaxed her, and she couldn't help to close her eyes, snuggling into the soft seats. The journey had tired her both physically and mentally. 

Her unconscious wandered in dreams, a large green field awaited her, children's laughter and a man embracing her passionately. She couldn't see his face, but she felt the burning love she felt for him. The sun on her cheeks made her shed a few tears, not knowing if they were of happiness or sadness. But suddenly there was no sign of the children or her companion, just her in the middle of a dry, dead field. Darkness began to hover over her, swallowing her up. She woke with a start, gasping and teary-eyed. She was still in the limousine, KarlHeinz had taken off his jacket and put it to one side as the heat was getting much more intense. 

The trees began to block out the morning sun, that being what she felt in her dream. Large pine trees loomed over the car as it drove fearlessly through the thick forest. She turned her head as she wiped away her tears to look at her companion, wanting to ask more about his children, about the house she would be staying in, anything to get the bad taste out of her mouth that the nightmare had left. But she couldn't say anything when she met the vampire's gaze. Those cold eyes stared at her, unmoving. His mouth was ajar, if it were winter and their body temperatures weren't so low, she would swear she could see the mist coming out of his mouth and touching her smooth face. In a sort of unconscious mimicry, she too opened her wet mouth slightly as she blushed at the sight of such a face on her travelling companion. She rested her hands on the velvety seats, so soft and comfortable, she was only a little more than five feet away from him. All she had to do was crawl over and place her hands on his legs... _"I want... the windows to fog up because of us... I want to touch him... I want him to touch me…"_

— We arrived in Kaminashi, Margherita.— His serious voice brought her back to reality. There was no one kissing her, no one touching her. Just the two of them separated by a metre and a half in the limousine, obscured by the trees. He settled in immediately, folded his arms across his chest, pulling down his red tie.

—Huh?— Her vivid imagination sometimes gave her a hard time. Her face flushed red with embarrassment and she brought her hands to her face, closing the eyes in an attempt to not make the situation so obvious, he didn't have telepathy, but it was as if he could almost read her thoughts every time he saw her acting like a fool. —A-ah... Does that mean we're a-are we there yet?—.

The Vampire King only confirmed the obvious, there were only less than 40 minutes to go. He told her a bit about the city, places where she could go, the parks, some of the shopping malls, bars and cafes that were in Kaminashi. It was not as big a city as she expected. Although there were a couple of skyscrapers, which should be office conglomerates of various companies, with small kiosks underneath that would serve the employees in the evening hours. To tell the truth, she was impressed by the green spaces in the city, in her brief tour, she could count 5 parks, all with flowers and trees, although due to the time of day there were no children playing in them. 

Little by little they left the town. It was certainly not a tourist destination, it was too deep in the forest, it was more like a small company town, where the employees and their families lived comfortably. There was no denying that it was picturesque, Kaminashi had some western touches mixed in, while still being a typical Japanese town. 

A few kilometres past the forest on the road, Rita's eyes caught sight of a beautiful building full of lights, resembling a boarding school. As they passed it, for a few seconds she could read on a sign "Ryoutei Academy". It looked like some kind of fancy prison, it was full of windows, but all of them had their blinds down, and it didn't look like there was anyone in that big white building. The limousine didn't stop for a second in front of such a magnificent construction, and continued on its way down the road, leaving behind any doubts she had about the academy. 

Her eyes quickly spotted that KarlHeinz was taking his jacket, while checking his mobile phone. With that she could understand that they were about to arrive at their longed-for destination.

The irregular pines began to turn into beautiful, well-pruned conical figures, they stopped occupying random spaces and were placed next to each other with a small separation between them, forming a line parallel to the road. The speed of the car slowed down more and more, until it stopped in front of a huge grilled gate, which reflected hard blacksmith work with every gilded detail it possessed. 

The unnamed chauffeur was the first to alight, stood by Rita's door and opened it for her. She swivelled her bottom on the seat and gracefully placed her boots on the cobblestones as she gripped the door for momentum. She shook out her coppery hair, arranging it as she gazed at the mansion in front of her. It was a Victorian style building with gothic touches. Its walls were adorned with off-white stones, which matched the dark tile roof. It was a huge house, she couldn't believe she would live there.

—Do you like what your eyes see?— Hands took her by the shoulders, and she felt a cold breath on her neck. KarlHeinz had got out of the car and approached her, bending down a little to be at her level. A sudden warmth seeped through every part of her body, the blush took over her whole face, turning into a red spot with two yellow dots that were her eyes. It wasn't fair, he knew how to make her uncomfortable with just a couple of words. 

—The... the... the suitcases...— Her voice barely dared to leave her throat.

—The suitcases...?— He leaned closer to her ear, almost biting it. —Hmmm? What about the suitcases?— He whispered erotically in her ear, as he moved his hands down her back, stroking her hair. Suddenly he released her and turned towards the car, chuckling under his breath. He gestured to the chauffeur, who had accompanied them for the entire trip, to lower the suitcases from the boot of the car. 

Rita just stared at the nothingness in the direction of the metal gate. She fantasised about him, but didn't expect him to be so direct with his actions. She questioned whether the approaches The King made were real or just her mind idolizing them. She was sensitive to any man who spoke to her, but with KarlHeinz there was no case where she wasn't at his feet.

To her surprise, the bars opened for them. The creaking of metal made her cover her sensitive ears. 

He simply walked forward without even looking at her, that aura of grandeur he had had grown larger since they got out of the car. She watched the old man behind them, he was carrying a couple of suitcases, but there were still more in the boot. She wanted to help him, it was her stuff after all and the man didn't seem to be very strong, but it was already clear to her that KarlHeinz didn't like anyone talking to his staff. 

She turned her gaze to the vampire who was walking towards a fountain in the middle of what appeared to be a fancy car park. She took a short trot towards where he stood. She was surprised by the beautiful structure, it had three waterfalls and at the tip where the water came out there was a small cherub. It looked old, the greyish-green colour had small stains with black mould, and where the water flowed through, the cement had turned yellowish. At the bottom of the fountain she could see the crystal clear water showing a few coins, probably from some visitors who had made wishes to the fountain. Her chest swelled as she thought about what these people had asked for: love, riches, health? 

A sigh from her host brought her back to the real world, he was already a few feet from the door, waiting for her. She took one last look at the coins, while she herself made a wish and took a euro cent out of her pocket, throwing it into the water. She gave the falling drops one last swipe and ran towards the large wooden door. 

She adjusted her hair and the straps of her bra. With a big smile she looked up at the man, expectant of her new stay. He rapped his bony knuckles on the massive dark oak door. It was three dry knocks that surely echoed throughout the house. Elegantly, he put his arm around Rita's neck in a protective, even paternal gesture. She, with a slight blush on her face, caressed the back of his hand. She would have loved to entwine her fingers with his. 

Her gaze flicked to him as the door opened for them both. His thin lips formed an almost sadistic smile as he spoke:

\- Welcome, Margherita d'Ascenzo...-.


End file.
